1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to steamers, and more specifically to steamer system for clothing articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Clothes steamers are well known in the art and are effective means to clean and remove wrinkles from clothing. In FIG. 1, and exemplary conventional steamer 101 is shown having a nozzle 103 configured to direct steam 105 in a direction towards a shirt 100 for removing wrinkles and/or for cleaning. The steamer 101 includes a housing 107 within an inner cavity configured to carry a steam generator 113 in fluid communication with a reservoir 111. During use, the generator 113 creates steam, which in turn is channeled to nozzle 103 via a hose 115 in gaseous communication with the inner cavity of housing 107.
Although effective in most applications, the steamer 101 has limitations. For example, the process is arduous and time consuming. The user is required to manipulate the shirt 100 and orient the nozzle at various orientations and locations to adequately remove the shirt wrinkles. The process is further limited by having a bulky body 107 that the user is required to haul around to perform the steaming operation.
Although great strides have been made in the area of steamers, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of use of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.